Cecil Harvey DS
Cecil is Golbez’s brother, the youngest son of KluYa, and is of Half Lunar, Half Human blood . At the age of 2, a terrible and fatal attack came upon his family that left him an orphan in the Kingdom of Baron. Origins Cecil grew up in Baron , unaware of the truth of his heritage and his family’s past. At a very young age Cecil displayed stunning skill when training with a sword and this won him notice with the King of Baron who set him along the path of becoming a Dark Knight. By the young age of 19, he had earned the esteemed position as Captain of the Baronian Airfleet, the Red Wings.Though the King of Baron became somewhat the nearest thing to a distant father-figure that Cecil had in his boyhood, he was closest in relation to Cid Pollendina, Baron‘s Chief Airship Engineer. Cecil’s love of airships and pilots drew him daily to the Pollendina household where he lovingly took up big-brother duties for Cid’s young daughter Leona. Cecil’s best childhood friends were Kain Highwind and Rosa Farrell . Though their paths of training led them vastly separate ways – Kain became a Dragoon where Rosa became a White Mage – the three of them remained close throughout their teenage years. The Crystal War shattered all peace and normality that Cecil had found in his younger years. Refusing to take further part in sudden bouts of massacre and thievery in the name of Baron, the Dark Knight was banished from the kingdom — an event that would unknowingly change Cecil’s life forever. Swept up in the currents of chaos, he found himself suddenly locked within the heart of a terrible war of light and darkness. During this quest, Cecil was transformed from the frightening Dark Knight into the holy Paladin , a champion of the light. It was also during the war that he discovered the truth behind his heritage and the identity of the remaining members of his family – namely his brother Golbez. After successfully defeating the source of darkness – Zeromus – Cecil and his companions returned to their homes as highly celebrated heroes. It was then that the Paladin took up the throne of the Kingdom of Baron and married his long-time love, Rosa. Seems like a pretty fairy-tale ending… that is… until five years later Golbez –his brother and former enemy — returns to once more turn Baron (and his peaceful life) upside down. Darkstar and Wayrift In the Coming of the Darkstar story arc, Cecil really meets his brother, Ben, for the first time. He struggled with doubt about his brother's loyalties, and had to slowly learn to accept him as a person, rather than the Dark Lord he used to be. Together, they fought against the crystal thief Joran Suki, the driven Kip OMEGA and ultimately the Dark Sygnus, Luccious. It was during the battle with Luccious that the dormant essence of Sygnus awoke within him, further shattering his sense of normality. Afterwards, Cecil invited his brother to stay in Baron, a choice he sometimes seems to regret. Though he obviously cares a great deal about Ben, he continues to find it hard to relate and understand his much more Lunarish, wizardly elder brother. In Wayrift storylines, Cecil is introduced to his extended alternate-world family, and is forced to further come to terms with his strange, half-breed origins. While he's not as closely bonded to the Ya family as Ben is, Cecil still aknowledges them as family, and provides assistance whenever it's required. For the most part, he remains as acting King of Baron, experiencing life with his own family that eventually grows to include his twin children Sian Harvey and Sebastian Harvey. Sygnus Like his brother, Ben, Cecil was involved in the initial transformation of Sygnus. Standing as the balance of Light, it is unknown what powers or skills may be granted to him through this. Cecil is not overly fond of the Sygnus experience, and does not choose to utilize the form unless requested or when absolutely needed. Skills and Abilities *Cecil is most renowned for his uncanny mastery of swordsmanship. There are very few, if any, warriors who would desire to lock blades with the Paladin King of Baron. *Though Cecil is not overjoyed with the concept of magic as a whole, he does possess minor Holy and Healing magics granted to him upon his transformation into a Paladin. *Cecil’s skills as an airship pilot are a good deal above average and he adores working with and flying ships of all makes and kinds. *His dreams sometimes bring warning of things that may happen in the future. *He has a Paladin’s sense that can pick out the feelings of good and evil in individuals and creatures. Interesting Facts Legend (Crystal Blade) is Cecil’s primary sword of choice, despite not being the most powerful sword that he owns. It holds soul magic, and is the twin to Onyx Darkblade, created by KluYa. The spirit of the Paladin flows in this holy blade, and it cannot be used to harm, only to protect. It holds great destructive magics against things of pure evil and undead creatures. Inscribed upon the blade is the Mysidian Legend. Category:Main Characters